


Spock's Family

by Shade_Child1



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, T'hy'la, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vulcan, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when Spock gets a surprise call from his wife on the Starship Galaxy and the Enterprise gets a new crew member. Wait...Spock has a wife? What other surprises are in store?</p><p>Redone a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock's Wife's Surprise!

“Transmission for Mr. Spock from the USS Galaxy.” Uhura announced from her control panel.

“From whom?” Spock said with a distracted air not looking from his panel.

“A madam Spark, sir.” Uhura answered raising an eye brow at how quickly the Vulcan straightened up and the brief smile on his face.

“Patch it through.”

“Of course, sir.” Uhura said hitting the controls to bring up the transmission.

“Spark, it’s good to see you.” Spock said with a hint of excitement.

“It’s more than good to see you, Spockey.” The woman on the other end said with a sextillion watt smile.

“Spockey, well, Spock, aren’t you going to introduce us all to your beautiful friend here?” Kirk said with his usual grin.

“No, need for that captain. I was calling to inform you that I have been transferred to the USS Enterprise and will be beaming over in about ten minutes.”

“Oh, well in that case we’ll hold interdictions once you get hear. But, that sounds like something to tell a captain not a first officer.”

“Well, yes but I was contacting Spock in hopes he could meet me at the transporter room on my arrival.” She said turning an interesting shade of light green though Spock was the only one to notice the anomaly.

“I will be there, old friend.” Spock said curtly with a smirk.

“I, I am not old, Spock!” She spluttered in indignation.

“No, you’re not now can you move I have to talk to their CMO and he’s right there?” Came a voice from behind Spark, “Hay, I’m the Galaxy’s CMO, Leroy McCoy, oh Lenard good, she’ll be in good hands, and any how I sent her medical records a couple minutes ago so you should have them. Whatever you do, do not and I repeat DO NOT give her any hypos’.”

“Why not?” Dr. McCoy asked.

“She’s deadly allergic, it’s all in the files. Aw, dammit, Kirk I told you NOT to touch that! Look I gotta go, take care of the annoyin’ hobgoblin would ya?” He said in parting.

“Well, that was interesting.” Spock said heading to the transporter room.

“Best get lookin’ at her files, then.” McCoy said leaving too.

“And we better get ready to meet the girl that can make Spoke act more human than Vulcan.” Kirk said intrigued.

“Bloody, fooking buggering hell and domination!” Spock heard yelled from the transporter bay, which had a smile playing at his lips.

“What seems to be the problem, Sparky?”

“This, this, this hooligan is, is, ugh!” She exclaimed pointing at Scotty who was now looking at her in awe.

“She’s Scottish?” Scotty said looking between her and Spock.

“Quarter Scottish and yes.” She said before throughing herself at Spock for a hug, causing him to roll his eyes and return it and Scotty’s eyes to almost come out.

“Now, my dearest Spock, take me to the bridge I must meet the other great Captain Kirk.” She said finally releasing his neck just to hold his wrist right above his hand.

“Indeed, this way.” Spock said leading her out and to the bridge.

“Thank you kindly.” She replied nodding her head at him.

“Now, dear, what caused this transfer?” Spock asked stopping at an empty observation deck.

“Well, in all honesty, I don’t know. One day I go in for my monthly physical, the next McCoy’s telling me I need to transfer to be closer to you. When I asked why he said I’d find out soon.” She said with a non-committal shrug, “I mean sure I haven’t been feeling well for a couple weeks but it’s probably just a bug. Though I must admit he was right being physically close to you is helping. Spock, I don’t understand and it’s starting to scare me.” She said stating the last in a whisper.

“Oh, Spark, it’ll be fine.” Spock whispered in her hair as he brushed his middle and index figure against hers in a Vulcan kiss and left a human kiss on the top of her head. “Now, come we have to get to the bridge in a logical amount of time to keep the captain from coming to search for us or having him making innuendo.” He said taking her and practically dragging her by the hand.

“Oh, you and your damned logic.” She said with mock annoyance and a soft smile and eye roll.

“Doctor.” Spock said getting on the lift.

“Spock.” McCoy acknowledged not looking up from his PADD.

“Doctor McCoy.” Spark said in a sweet voice like honey, causing McCoy to look up.

“Well, hello, Madam Spark, pleasure to meet you.” McCoy said extending his hand.

“Same, darlin’, Leroy talks ‘bout you a lot. It’s good to finally meet you, but uh sorry if I don’t shake hands not tryin’ a’ be rude or nothin’.” She said with a nerves smile.

“No, problem at all. I’m guessing you spend a lotta time with my brother by the way you’re talkin’.”

“Naw, not really, ma was from Georgia, and when I was little we lived at the old family ranch after granddaddy passed. So, this is just how I talk, though she did have some Scottish from grandmamma but that’s more a’ if you piss me off enough thing.” She said happily in that same smooth sweet voice.

“I’ll remember that then.” He said with a smile as the lift doors open.

“Spock, you and your friend here didn’t stop to do anything secretive did ya?” Kirk said chuckling just to land on their bound hands and stop.

“No, captain, we did not. Might something be the matter?” Spock said coolly.

“Um, Spock, you do relies you’re holding hands right?”

“Huh,” McCoy said turning to look just as Spark wiggled her hand free to cover her face which was turning green.

“Yes, but that makes sense seeing as she is my wife.” Spock said with the utmost calm and a soft smile at Spark’s blush.

“Wait, but I though T’Pring was your wife, Mr. Spock?” Uhura asked instantly regretting it.

“T’Pring, T’Pring is a harlot and a cur! I fought for Spock and won!” Spark burst out now a dark muddy green not from embarrassment but anger, “She was going to have it where Spock got dead, jus’ so she’d ‘ave all his muney and property and be wit soom big pee brain!” She continued slipping into brogue at the end.

“Spark,” Spock said taking her in an embrace, “they didn’t know that part you need to calm down before you say something you’ll regret.” He said soothingly running his fingers through her hair.

“Okay, you’re right,” said taking deep breaths to calm herself down, “Okay, I’m fine now, I’m very sorry, and I didn’t mean to blow up like that.”

“Your part Vulcan aren’t you?” McCoy said with a knowing look, causing her to blush again but this time she hid it in Spock’s chest.

“Yes, I’m a Half-Vulcan like Spock, but I’m also a third, Scottish, and Georgian. I spent my life on granddaddy’s ranch and Vulcan and have known Spock since before I can consciously remember.” She said softly.

“Okay, then. Now that’s outta the way I need to see you both in Med. Bay ASAP.”

“Why, does it have to do with my transfer?” Spark asked peeking out from Spock’s arms.

“I think so.”

“We will be there shortly, doctor.” Spock said looking at Spark’s still green tipped ears.

“Alright, then.”

“Cap’n I don’t understand.” Scotty remarked looking at the Vulcan and newly recognized as such Vulcan.

“What don’t you understand, Scotty?” Kirk asked looking at the soft look in Spock’s eyes.

“Well, if she’s Half-Vulcan like Spock, why did she let her emotions get the best of ‘er?”

“Hehe, because Scotty, I may be Half-Vulcan but I’m also half-human, unlike Spock I don’t suppress my human half while my husband goes by his head I go by my heart. We quite literally complete each other.” She said giggling at Spock’s eye roll.

“That’s a sweet way to think about it.” Uhura said carefully.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not mad at you but I’ve never much liked T’Pring and I shouldn’t have blown up like that.”

“Oh, okay then.” Uhura said more normal.

“Captain, May we be dismissed from the bridge to see Doctor McCoy?” Spock said clearly uncomfortable with all the attention.

“Of course, Spock, it was a pleasure to meet you, Spark.”

“And you, Captain Kirk.” She said with a nod as they went toward the lift.

“Mr. Spock.” Nurse Chapel said as they walked in with a huge smile on her face. “What are you doing down here?”

“He’s here with his wife Doctor McCoy told us to come down as soon as possible.” Spark answered for him with a glare at the woman.

“Oh, well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m nurse Chapel.” She said holding out her hand.

“Spark.” She replied curtly holding her hair up to show her ears, making Chapel back up a step, much to Spark’s smug satisfaction and Spock’s annoyance at her possessiveness.

“Chapel, I need those hypos’ prepared.” McCoy said seeing the look in the smaller Vulcans eyes.

“Right away, Doctor McCoy.” She said and hurried off.

“Well, it’s true then.”

“What?” Spark asked following Chapel with her death glare.

“That Vulcans’ are possessive of their mates.”

“Ya, it’s true.” She said still glaring even though Chapel was way out of her line of sight.

“Is it true, then that about when their pregnant it gets worse?”

“As far as I know yes, but I’ve never been pregnant so I wouldn’t know, why?” She said finally looking away from the door to look at McCoy.

“Well, have you noticed the felling getting stronger lately?”

“Yes.” She said blinking at him as Spock stiffened next to her causing her to look at him strangely.

“Ya, Lee had you transferred because you’re three months pregnant. When a Vulcan is pregnant the possessiveness gets worse and without being near their mate it can cause undue stress and agitation therefore in most cases causing miscarriages.”

“So he did it because I was pregnant and didn’t think to tell me I was pregnant?” She said getting agitated.

“Fascinating.” Spock whispered looking down at Spark in amazement and awe.

“Yes, it would seem so.”

“But, but, I, I can’t be pregnant.” She said bewildered.

“What do you mean you can’t be?” McCoy asked as she turned into Spock and began to cry.

“She is not able to become pregnant, doctor, this is a miracle if she is.” Spock said holding her tightly and smiling into her hair.

“Well, then it’s a miracle then.” McCoy said smiling.

“That it is.” Spark said looking at her still flat stomach in awe. “I need to call the Galaxy and tell everyone the good news.” She said as she started dragging Spock with her to the transmission room.

“Aye, Spark I’l’ tell ever’one fer ya.” Sarah Scott of the Galaxy said after she heard the news.

“Thank You, Scotty!” Spark said cutting the connection to go back to hugging Spock. “We’re going to have a baby, I can’t believe it I feel like I should pinch myself but I don’t want to know if I’m dreaming or not.” She said her smile almost splitting her face. “Ow!” she said when Spock pinched her in the side.

“Are you still pregnant?” He asked raising an eye brow.

“Yes, so…I’m not dreaming then!” she side excitedly reaching up on her toes to kiss him on the lips and then brushed their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss. Causing Spock to chuckle at her exuberance.

“No, love, you are not dreaming.” He said still chuckling and smiling at her.

“Are you sure, ‘cause last I checked you don’t smile or even show emotion.” She said looking at him with amused worry.

“Fine, I don’t care.” He said looking away and pretending to eye the ensign that just walked by.

“NO, you can’t just not care.” She yelled, “Plus stop looking at other women like that.” She yelled following his eyes.

“Well, if I don’t show emotion any other time why should I even give an air as if I care?” He said in a detached monotone.

“But, you’re the only one left that cares what happens to me. You, you can’t just stop caring your all I got.” She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

“Oh, dear, you know I was just acting I could never do that to you.” He said wrapping her in his arms tightly.

“Don’t, don’t do that to me. You can’t, you just can’t do that to me.” She whispered into his chest with a death grip around his waist. “Not, not even in jest.”

“Oh, my sweet sweet emerald shamrock, you know I could never do that to you.” He whispered into her hair once again dropping a kiss there and sharing a Vulcan kiss at the same time, only to hear a giggle from the crying Spark in his arms. “What amuses you?”

“You’re going to give someone a heart attack with all the physical contact and PDA. You know this right?” She said looking up at him with a smile to kiss him on the cheek.

“Well, we could fix that all we have to do is put your ears out in the open.” He said looking down at her.

“Yes, well not right now. I’ve had a long day and I’m tired.” She responded yawning and dragging him from the transmission alcove, “Take me to bed.”

“Alright, come on lets go.” He said with a fond smile.

“You might want to stop that too might make people die of shock.” She said with a sleepy smile.

 _“Bridge to, Spock.”_ They heard over the com as they walked into their quarters.

“Go ahead, sweaty, I’ll just go lie down.” Spark said headed towards the bedroom.

“Spock to, Bridge.” Spock responded watching his wife lower herself to the bed.

 _“Captain Kirk needs to see you immediately.”_ Uhura said.

“On my way. Spark I’m headed up to the bridge.” He said going over to his wife, only to hear her soft, deep, even breaths, and soft snores.

“Yes, captain, you needed to see me?” Spock asked walking out of the lift.

“Yes, Spock, I was wondering if everything was alright.” Kirk ask/stated.

“Yes, captain, quite. Why do you ask?” Spock said.

“Well, earlier you seemed to be in a hurry to get to Med. Bay. So logically, I was curious.”

“I see, no. Doctor McCoy simply wanted us to be aware of some of the test results of Spark’s physicals.”

“Ah, and those results would be?”

“I’ll let her tell you all in her own time I prefer my skin attached to my body thank you.” He said completely straight faced as usual.

“Really, it’s that bad?” Uhura asked worry etched on her face.

“No, but it’s something she would want to tell you all.” He replied with a knowing smirk.

“All right, well that was all and shifts over if you want to go and, reconnect.” Kirk said waggling his brows, “I have no objections.”

“Thank you, captain.” Spock said with a nod.

“Spock, where is Spark right now?” McCoy asked curiously.

“In bed she said she had had a long day and was going to sleep. I could use some rest as well. If it’s no problem, captain, could I not be bothered unless its life or death for tomorrow and the rest of today?” He asked seriously.

“Sure, Spock, no problem.” Kirk said blinking and rubbing his eyes.

“Thank you, captain.”

Meanwhile in Spock’s quarters.

_“Mom, dad, what are you doing here?” Spark asked puzzled looking between her mother and father._

_“We came to congratulate you silly.” Her mother said coming and hugging her while her father looked at her serious as ever, “oh, my baby’s gonna have her own baby.”_

_“Dear, leave the girl be would you? She’s turning green.” Her father finally said._

_“Oh, you, can’t you just let your daughter know your happy for her and her T’hy’la.” Her mother said exasperated._

_“She already knows I am. So it would be illogical to state.” He said looking at her mother like she had two heads._

_"Screw your logic." Her mother said in annoyance._

_“Hehe, he won’t mama. Vulcans always resort to logic.” Spark said giggling only for tears to come to her eyes a moment later. “I’ve missed you two, so much.”_

_“Yes, and we’re sorry about what happened but it couldn’t be helped.” Her mother said squeezing her tight._

_“I know, but I know this is just a dream and when I open my eyes you’ll both be gone. Then I’ll go back to missing you. Why are we in Scotland?”_

_“Not sure, it’s your dream, honey.”_

_“She has a point, Spark. Logically you must have a reason to be here.”_

_“Well, from the looks of it we’re in the woods behind grandmamma McManus’ house. We used to have picnics here when I was little. Now, I’m pregnant so it’s a place that has an attachment to my childhood so this is where I dreamed up.” She said going through reasons it could be._

_“It would make since then.” Her father said with his signature barely there smile. “Come, dear, it’s time for us to depart.”_

_“But, I don’t want you to go. Can’t you stay just a bit longer?” Spark said desperately._

_“No, my little emerald shamrock, but just remember we will always be with you.” Her father said giving her a rare hug and kissing her head._

_“Ha-ha, Spock calls me something like that just not the little.” She said as they left, then she opened her eyes to an empty room._

“Where were you?” She asked hearing the door open and close.

“I was needed on the bridge, I told you but you had apparently fallen asleep before I was done and I thought I’d get back before you woke.”

“I see.”

“You were crying again.” He stated leaning on the door frame.

“I had a dream, my parents were there, we were in the woods behind grandma McManus’ house, they said they were happy for us, well mom did dad just stood there like he always did, even though he did always have that look on his face that said he was proud of me or disappointed, but it was obvious pride, and I got both a smile and hug from him.” She said starting to tear up again.

“Well, it sounds like a good dream.” Spock said coming to hold her, “So why are you crying?” He asked looking at her smoothing her hair with his hand.

“Because, now I remember all the happiness I had and how everything was when they were still alive and I miss them. It was an accident and a long, long time ago but it’s still such a sore wound and it hurts to remember them.” She said softly clearly trying to suppress her sobs.

“It’s alright, you still have me.” Spock said soothingly.

“Ya, but before they left and I woke up daddy he called me ‘his little emerald shamrock’ do you know how hard it is for me to hear that name from his mouth and not be able to be with them longer?”

“Oh, my leprechaun princess, you know I don’t but I can imagine.”

Two days later.

“This is highly illogical.” Spock said sitting on the end of the bed while Spark looked at herself in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. “It’s barely noticeable.” He said referring to the slight raise of her stomach.

“Take your logic and shove it up your ass, Spock, I’m getting fat!” She screamed from the bathroom.

“You did always complain you couldn’t gain weight.” He drawled unwisely.

“Are you saying I was too thin now?! What and you can talk, you’re a fraking stick!” She said annoyed.

“No, I am simply stating that you always say you hate not being able to gain weight and now your yelling because your gaining weight it seems highly illogical.” He said rubbing his hands over his face in exasperation.

“Oh, now I’m stupid and fat!?” She yelled breaking down into tears.

“NO, no, my sweet, my love, no you’re brilliant and beautiful. Please don’t, don’t cry, precious.” He said rushing to her side to hold her.

“Truly?” she said in a quivering voice.

“Truly, now dry your eyes and let’s go to the bridge.” He said wiping her tears away.

“Okay, ya, let’s go.” She said taking deep breaths to calm herself and holding her head up high finishing tying off her braid.

“Morning, you two. How were the last couple days?” Kirk said with a leer.

“They were fine, captain, we took the time to catch up and talk about a great many things.” Spock answered smoothly.

“Yes, we also played about forty-three point two games of 3-D chess.” Spark said with a smug grin, “Also I won forty-three point two games of 3-D chess.”

“Wait, you beat Spock at chess?” McCoy asked in astonishment.

“Yes, she is quite accomplished in strategy seeing as her father was a well-known general in the last Vulcan war.” Spock said practically preening next to his wife.

“Really?” Asked Kirk.

“Yes, he was he was also one of the three generals to get the Vulcan version of Earths Purple heart.” Spark said with a jade blush.

“That’s amazing, and quite the feet I hear.” Scotty said in awe.

“Any chance we’ll ever get to meet him?” Sulu asked curiously.

“Um, can we talk about something else now please?” Spark said her eyes starting to water.

“Vhy, vould you not vant to talk about hem.” Chekov asked puzzled.

“It doesn’t matter either drop it or change the subject.” Spark said bluntly.

“Dear, their just curious, you must admit it is a great rarity.” Spock said pulling her close noticing the tell-tale shimmer of tears in her eyes.

“If you really want to know, no there is no chance you will ever meet him or my mother. They died when I was thirteen four years after the war when the starship they were traveling on was attacked by rebel supporters. They died in hospital from interior wounds three days later on Vulcan.” She said with her shoulders squared and chin up in a manner befitting her father’s daughter.

“Sorry, to have brought it up then.” Sulu said softly.

“No, it’s okay. I just don’t like talking about it they were all I had at the time. You see my mother was the last of her clan and father was the last of his line other than me. So, after their deaths I was basically an orphan if it hadn’t been for Sarek and Amanda I would have been put into an orphanage.” She said still looking like a female carbon copy of Serchuk.

“Vait, dere ver tree wight?” Chekov asked.

“Yes.”

“Vich vas your fader?”

“General Serchuk.” She said with a smug look at Kirk, “He was also the general who beat the shit out of one Captain John Kirk of the USS Elias, for making a lewd comment towards one of my father’s lieutenants.”

“Ya, I remember my dad telling me about that.” Kirk said with a chuckle. “According to him he made a comment that could be taken as very lewd to a lieutenant and the general and I quote ‘took it the wrong way and came up to punch him square in the teeth.’ So I promise to be on my best behavior around you, where women are concerned.”

“Sounds like a deal. Though I heard the story a bit different I heard that the, and I quote ‘Annoying human captain told me that if he were more drunk he would find his second in command lieutenant highly screwable, and then he punched the idiot in the face.’ But of course that was my father’s story though as we all know Vulcans’ can’t lie, no matter how drunk they were at the time.” She said with a smirk.

“True, but that’s the past and our fathers not us.” Kirk said with his thousand watt smile.

“To true, captain. Let’s start fresh shall we?”

“Deal, draw our own conclusions.”

“Now let’s get to work.”

“Yes, lets.” Spock said, this being the first time he’s ever heard that story. “You never told me about that.” He whispered to Spark, “Wasn’t his second in command lieutenant your mother?”

“Yes, she was, and no I’ve never told you that story.” She said already looking over the readings on the sensor screens.

“Why?”

“Why, what, love?”

“Why did you never tell me?” He said clearly annoyed with her nonchalance’s.

“Because it was before my time by a couple months and it doesn’t matter.” She said looking at him as if he were one of the boys at the Vulcan education building she beat up to protect him when they were kids, because of this he flinched back imperceptible to everyone but her. At this her eyes softened. “I never told you because it’s a memory of my parents when they were in the hospital, you know I don’t like to think about those times.” She said in a soft voice to match her soft look.

“I see, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be angry about it.”

“And yet you are? Curious.” She mumbled going back to the sensor readings.

“Well, that’s interesting.” McCoy said watching the exchange between the lovers.

“What’s interesting, Bones?” Kirk asked following his gaze to the science station.

“Well, apparently it wouldn’t have mattered how appropriate your fathers comment he would have gotten punched anyhow.”

“How so?”

“The lieutenant was his wife.”

“Okay, ya, I can see that. But, how’d you come to that conclusion?”

“Spock and Spark were just talking about it, apparently she’d never told him that story before. And he was asking and it was mentioned.”

“Well, makes sense.”

“Ya, well, I’m goin’ back to Med. Bay.”

Two months later.

“Well, doc.” Spark asked expectantly.

“You are having a little girl and boy.” McCoy said waiting for her response.

“You mean girl or boy right?” She said almost expecting him to confirm her question.

“No, one of both. You, my dear, are going to have twins.” McCoy said with a big smile.

“Fac…”

“I swear, Spock, if you say Fascinating I will punch you in the face.”

“Facts are facts, we are having twins.” He amended quickly.

“Good boy. Now, help me up we’re needed on the bridge and I promised Uhura I’d tell her what we were having as soon as we knew!” She said excitedly rolling off the bed.

“Yes, dear, doctor.”

“Spock, Spark, don’t forget to stay off your feet as much as possible.”

“Yes, McCoy!”

“Everybody, listen up!” Spark said stepping out of the lift with Spock behind her, everyone turned to them. “We are having twins a boy and a girl, in four months’ time!” She announced when she had everyone’s attention.

“Congratulations, you two.” Uhura said coming up and hugging Spark.

“Thanks!” Spark said excitedly.

“I can’t wait till their born and we get to see them and hold them.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be adorable. But, probably dumb question are Vulcans born with pointed ears?” Sulu said.

“Hehe, yes Sulu we are born with pointed ears.” Spark answered giggling.

“Okay then.” Sulu said with a light blush.

Four months later.

“Ahah, morning, love.” Spark said to Spock who was just walking out of the bathroom.

“Morning, how are you feeling this morning?”

“Fine, but I really gotta pee. But I need help up.” She said reaching towards him.

“Yes, dear.” Spock said with a chuckle helping her out of bed.

“Oh, wait,” she said holding her stomach once she was up, “Spock,” she said eyes going wide as she looked at him, “I don’t feel good, call McCoy. Spock com McCoy now! It hurts.” She said letting herself fall back to the bed as he ran to the com.

Two minutes later.

“Spark, how are you feeling?” McCoy asked from the end of the bed.

“It huurrts.” Spark whined out.

“I know, Hun, but you can’t push for another minute ‘kay?”

“Okay.” She said with tears coming down her face which she was pushing into Spock’s side trying not to scream.

“’Kay now, sweaty, you need to push with all your might for me.” McCoy said.

“M’kay, Ahhhh.” Spark said pushing as hard as she could just to fall back onto her back.

“’Kay, now that was good, just a few more like that now.” McCoy said encouragingly to her.

“Hmm, I, I can’t,” she said shaking her head, “it hurts too much and this is just the first one.”

“Here, take my hand, my leprechaun warrior, I know you can do it. Come on, bring our babies into the world so everyone can meet them.” Spock whispered to her.

“M’kay.” She said before taking a deep breath and pushing again and again and again until…

“Your little girls here. Come on just a couple more.” McCoy said.

“Okay, but let’s see if I can do it in one so the pain stops.” She said in anguish.

“Okay, I’ll hold ya to that. Now, PUSH!” McCoy said.

“M’kay, come on Serchuk come out so mommy can rest Genie already did a number on me.” She said before giving one more good push and as if he was already following his mother’s instructions Serchuk came right out.

“So, Genie girl, Serchuk, welcome to the USS Enterprise.” McCoy said with the utmost seriousness. Handing Genie to Spark and Serchuk to Spock.

“Hi, baby girl, you’re named after your grandma and she would love you. So I’m gonna tell you all sorts of stories about her and your grandpa who your brothers named after to you two when you get older. And you Serchuk,” she said looking at the baby in her husband’s arms, “are going to be just like your grandpa and daddy because they are two of the best men I have ever known.” She said with tears in her eyes wrapping her arm around Spock so she could have her whole family as close to herself as possible.

“Well, we’ll be going then.” McCoy said waving Chapel to follow him.

“Here, let me see her. Get some sleep.” Spock said taking Genie so Spark could sleep.


	2. Spark's What?

A few years later.

“McCoy, can I have you do something for me?” Spark asked when she ran into him in the hallway on her way to the bridge.

“Such as?” McCoy asked curiously, “Please tell me you want me to knock Spock out for a while he’s been driving me nuts lately.”

“Hehe, you too, wait no that’s not what I wanted. I, I was wondering, look meet me in Med. Bay in ten please.” She asked flustered.

“Sure, I’ll be sure to be there.” McCoy answered cautiously, because he could tell something big was weighing on his friends mind.

“Thank you.” She said with a relieved smile and a sigh.

“Okay, see you in ten.” He said worried.

“’Kay see you then.” She said walking away just to stop and turn around, “McCoy, do you know where Spock is, have you seen him?”

“Ya, he’s up on the bridge like he usually is. Are you sure you’re alright?” McCoy asked wanting to make sure.

“Um, ya, just, ten minutes don’t forget.” She said and left for the bridge.

“Does it really make any logical sense, Captain Kirk? If the sensors say there is no life on that planet it only makes sense there isn’t.” Spark heard the voice of her father-in-law as the doors to the lift opened.

“Sarek, if the captain feels it necessary to explore the planet’s surface it may be necessary.” Came the calm reasonable voice of Amanda, her mother-in-law.

“But, it is illogical as Spock has already stated there are no readings of life. The readings should be enough to show it is unnecessary.” Sarek countered.

“Oh, ta’ hell with your damned logic Sarek.” Spark said stepping from the lift, “The captain has never steered us wrong before and if there are no signs of life we can take readings on the surface to tell if it is habitable and if so then it could be colonized in the future.” Spark went on in annoyance.

“Spark, were are the kids?” Amanda asked smiling at her daughter-in-law.

“There driving Scotty nuts right now.” Spark replied with a fond smile walking to Spock and leaving a kiss on his cheek as she bent to look at the sensor readings. “From the looks of it, the planet is habitable. Though I do agree with the captain that we should go down and look into any possible dangers to colonists.” She said bluntly, staring at Sarek as if to rub his nose in it.

“So, that means we’ll need a landing party. Spock, McCoy, and yourself Spark.” Kirk said with a grin at her daring and the almost preening look on Spock’s face.

“Sounds good, Captain, but I have an appointment with McCoy in now two minutes if it could wait until after that though?” She said a bit unsure of how everyone would react to the last bit of news.

“What, why?” Spock said turning to look at her in worry.

“No, problem it can wait. Are you okay?” Kirk added when she didn’t answer immediately.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ve just been feeling odd lately so I asked McCoy to meet me in Med. Bay.” She said looking at Spock comfortingly.

“Alright, do you want me to come with you?” Spock said quietly cupping her face in his hand with worry shining in his eyes.

“No, I’ll be fine.” She said leaning into the touch and holding his hand there lightly brushing his fingers with hers. “You needn’t worry, my dearest T’hy’la, I’m sure it’s nothing. But I better get going before McCoy starts worrying.”

“Sarek, Amanda, I’ll let the twins know you’re here before we leave.” She said walking to the lift.

“You’re late.” Were the first words she heard when she walked into the room.

“Sorry, Sarek and Amanda are here and I decided to prove a point. Then I asked Jim to hold off the landing party till after you and I meet for this appointment. Then Spock and everyone got worried. Then I had to reassure Spock I was alright. Then I came down.” She said in slight exasperation.

“Ya, well what did ya need, Sparky?” McCoy asked getting up.

“I’m getting really possessive again, like yesterday I got angry because Spock decided to go to lunch with Scotty, Jim, and Sulu instead of me. I’m also getting kind of jittery and just uneasy when Spock’s not close. I think Jims noticed too because he put me on the landing party and I never go down to the planet’s surface. So basically, what I’m trying to say is, well I might be pregnant again.” She said slowly and worriedly.

“Well, I guess you’d like me to run the test then huh?” He asked with a knowing grin.

“Yes, please.” She mumbled already getting jittery with Spock out of her sight.

“You sure you don’t want Spock here?” McCoy asked noticing her jitters.

“No, I, I don’t want him to know until after I do. If I am I promise to tell him right away so he knows not to stray too far away.” She said in a rush.

“Okay, but if you are I expect you to stay here. We both know you need a ‘safe’ place until he gets to you. So, if you are you’ll stay and I’ll com him and he’ll come right down but I won’t tell him why I need him that’s your job.” McCoy said knowing she was on the verge of a panic attack being away from her mate and he already knew she was pregnant. But, he ran the test anyway and while waiting for results he commed Spock.

“Med. Bay, to Spock.” McCoy said into the com hoping Spock was near a com.

 _“This is Spock. How’s Spark?”_ Spock said worriedly.

“She’s fine but I need you to get down here, now, no questions asked she’ll answer your questions when you get here. Just hurry.” McCoy said in as calm a voice as he could.

 _“I will be. Just try to keep her calm.”_ Spock said with a shade of panic in his voice.

“He’s on his way.” McCoy said confirming her fears.

“But, but McCoy.” She said with tears coming to her eyes, “My last pregnancy was risky enough. I, McCoy, I can’t go through that again.” She said starting to cry out-right just as the door to Med. Bay opened.

“Spock!” She said launching herself from the bed into her husband’s arms to cling to him and breath in his scent which helped to calm her jitters but did nothing for her tears that started coming worse.

“What’s wrong, what happened?” Spock asked urgently looking between McCoy and Spark.

“She’s pregnant again.” McCoy said knowing she wouldn’t be able to tell Spock in her emotional state.

“I can’t do it again, Spock, not after almost losing the twins.” She said between sobs into Spock’s chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm her shaking body.

“I know, shshshsh, I know, sh, I’m here and we’ll get through it together. We’ll be more careful this time around. We’ll do everything we can to keep that from happening again.” He whispered in her hair, hugging her tightly to him.

“What are the logical numbers? Good numbers I need good logic not bad logic.” She whispered to him still holding him tight with her face bared in his chest.

“I don’t have any but I do have this.” He said handing her a chain she hadn’t seen in almost twenty years.

“My mother’s necklace. Spock, how long have you had this?” She asked her tears coming back but happy tears this time. “I haven’t seen this since I broke the chain senior year. You fixed it.” She whispered with a sad smile.

“Yes, and its lucky right?” He asked uncertainly seeing the tears in her eyes.

“Yes, it’s for luck and happiness. She gave it to me hoping it would help me find my T’hy’la one day.” She said looking at the charm with a new light.

“So do you think it will help?” He asked now knowing it was happy tears falling from Spark’s eyes.

“Yes, defiantly.” She said hugging him around the neck when all her strength left her body and she fell limp in his arms.

“Spark, Spark!” He said worried as he picked her up and laid her on the bed, “Spark, please say something.” He begged tears coming to his eyes the longer she stayed quiet.

“Shh, T’hy’la, hush now, I’m exhausted. Let me rest a while. Being pregnant is draining you should try it. Hay, Bones, is that possible a ‘cause if so I say we do that.” She said still half asleep ending in one of her adorable yawns.

“Ha, no it’s not possible sorry, Sparky girl.” McCoy said with a little smile at what Spock must get to see every morning and night.

“Hm, get some rest.” Spock said with that smile he only gave his wife and children. “What is it, Doctor?” He asked seeing the look on McCoy’s face.

“Oh, nothing just thinking it must be sumethin’ to see that first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She’s adorable like this.” He said expecting Spock to hit ‘em or something.

“Yes, she is, but she only gets like this when she’s really drained or not feeling good.” He said looking at her with a soft smile. “But usually I have to force her to go to bed if I want her to get enough rest.” He said with a Hugh that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

“Really? Sound like you have three kids on your hands instead of two.” McCoy said with a soft smile at Spock who looked as human as McCoy had ever seen him.

“Huh, yes well sometimes the kids are better behaved than she is.” He said combing her hair with his figures’.

“Well, I’ll let Kirk know that for medical reasons you two can’t be part of the landing party then.” McCoy said walking away.

“Thank you, doctor.” Spock whispered as he brought a chair to the side of his wife’s bed to keep an eye on her.

Later that day.

“Mama, mama!” Genie yelled running up to Spark after letting Amanda’s hand go.

“Hay, Baby blue, what’s up.” Spark said leaning down to catch her daughter as she flew into her arms.

“Grandma and Grandpa Sarek told us about Grandma and Grandpa Serchuk when they were in training. It was awesome did you know they actually got engaged when they were in training?” She said almost babbling.

“Okay, yes, I knew that. Serchuk did you learn anything from the story?” She asked her son who was standing with Spock apparently holding a conversation trough telepathy judging by their figure tips which were touching as they both looked at each other calmly.

“Sorry, what was that mother?” He asked separating the link between Spock and himself and looking at her.

“The story Sarek and Amanda told you, did you learn anything from it?” She asked with a fond smile.

“Oh, yes, yes I did. I found it quite fascinating that Grandpa Serchuk actually taught you the same way he was taught even if he did start when you were much younger.” He stated, “Is it true?” He suddenly asked causing Spock to flinch imperceptibly.

“Is what true?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“You’re pregnant again.” He said bluntly.

“Wait, where’d you…oh.” Genie said looking saddened because she couldn’t grasp telepathy.

“Yes, it’s true. We just found out.” She said with a soft almost sad smile on her face.

“But I thought you always said you didn’t want another baby, mommy?” Genie asked scrunching up her face in concentration.

“Your right but it seems we get surprises all the time in the form of life. First you and Serchuk now this new babe.” She said lightly seeing the looks she was getting from her in-laws. “Hay, Serchuk, can you take your sister and go get some ice cream, please?” She asked putting Genie down.

“Of course, mother.” He said dipping his chin and holding his hand out to Genie.

“Thank you.”

“So you’re going to have another baby?” Amanda asked in surprise.

“Ya, I’m worried though.” Spark admitted softly seeking Spock’s hand which he gave her without thought.

“It appears that in that case the only logical thing to do would be to terminate it then.” Sarek said looking at Spark with a mixture of worry and respect.

“No,” Spark said wrapping her free arm around herself, “No, I can’t do that not after how close it would be to the Legolas.” She said turning into Spock who wrapped his arms around her as puzzled as his parents.

“What do you mean what happened on the Legolas?” Spock asked into her ear.

“Let’s, let’s go to one of the observation decks.” She said softly taking Spock’s hand to pull him behind her not even checking to make sure Sarek and Amanda were following.

“Okay, we’re here no one’s around what did you mean, dear.” He said scared out of his wits and not even trying to hide it.

“My, my, well, mama was pregnant when the Legolas was attacked. The initial attack killed the baby instantly.” She said with tears beginning to fall down her face. “He, the baby would have been a he. I can’t terminate its too close to the attack on the Legolas for me to even consider the option.” She said pressing herself into Spock’s side again.

“Shshshsh, it’ll be okay.” Spock whispered into her hair as he, Amanda, and Sarek all took in what she said.

“So, that’s the reason you were glad to hear you couldn’t have children?” Amanda said softly, Spark nodded slowly.

“A highly illogical response.” Sarek said looking at his Daughter-in-law as if she were a moron.

“OH, SCREW YOUR GAT DAMNED LOGIC!” Spark screamed, “I hate that word applied to me or anything about me! Don’t you get it, Sarek, my parents died because that damn trip was ‘logical’ I hate that word with every fiber of my being when it’s applied to me!?” She continued turning a nasty, muddy, sickly, green she was so angry, causing Sarek’s eyes to go wide in shock that this notably soft spoken child could be so enraged as to actually yell and scream.

“Well, if your parents found it logical then it must have been. Logic is not at fault here but rather the rebels who attacked.” Sarek said back to the Vulcan default setting of facial expression.

“Perhaps not the best way to go, my dear.” Amanda said seeing the darkening of Spark’s skin and eyes.

“Your right, Sarek, logic isn’t at fault but it is part of the problem. You see if logic hadn’t dictated they go then they wouldn’t have been on that star ship in the first place, hmmm.” She said in a deadly calm that even Sarek caught on to, causing him to minutely lean away from her.

“You have a point, dear, but perhaps you should calm down a bit before we continue this conversation or whatever you choose to do.” Amanda said comfortingly with a soft smile.

“Mmhmm,” Spark mumbled nodding in to Spock’s chest since she was once again burying her face in it.

“He doesn’t understand, dear, he is, you must remember, a full Vulcan. Your reasons are based on feelings not logic, it is difficult for us.” Spock reminded softly stroking her hair to sooth her watching as her ears went from the nasty, muddy, sickly, green to a lighter almost swamp water green to a soft emerald green to finally settle on a sad grass green hue that signaled she was calm but not entirely.

“Perhaps we should continue this discussion later.” Spark finally said sitting straight and ignoring her father-in-law. “Come on, Spock, the kids are probably thinking we got lost or something.” She said taking his hand and walking to the door, “Amanda, are you coming or going to stay with Sarek?” She asked warmly.

“I think I’ll stay, I’ll see you later though.” Amanda replied with a soft smile.

“If you choose.” Spark said with a bow of her head dragging Spock out the door without a backward glance towards Sarek.

“Mama, papa!” Genie yelled as they walked into the rec. hall.

“Hay.” Spark said quietly, bending down to pick Genie up and hug her tight to her chest.

“Genie, maybe you should work on the home work you have yet.” Serchuk said after conferring with Spock.

“Okay.” Genie said with a big smile completely oblivious to her family’s trouble.

“You two need to stop that I swear.” Spark said to her husband and son in a watery voice.

“Mama,” Serchuk said for the first time in almost four years, “that won’t happen to us or the new baby. Captain Kirk is a good captain he won’t let it happen.” He said softly with conviction hugging his mother tight around the waist.

“Yes, I know, thank you for reminding me.” She said patting him on the head, “Now, go help your sister.”

“Yes, mother.” He said with a nod.

“You see, even the kids know.” Spock whispered wrapping his arms around her from behind to place a kiss at the base of her neck.

“Yes, but if you’re going to tell one you should also tell the other.” She said leaning into him.

“Serchuk tells her.” Spock states with no sense of apology.

“Serchuk tells her, what do you mean?” Spark asked.

“I tell him and he tells her. Its better because they have their own way of talking to each other that calms the other its easier for her to hear it from him.” He said surely.

“Oh, I see, okay. Spock, I’m going to bed I’m completely drained and feel like I’m going to fall down any minute.” She whispered with her cute little yawn.

“Alright let me tell Serchuk and Genie then we can go to our quarters for a nap.” He whispered in her ear sliding his fingers against hers as he removed his hands from her waist.

“No, I’ll be fine.” She said knowing she probably wouldn’t be but not wanting him to have to be with her when he could be spending time with the kids.

“Really?” He asked raising an eyebrow as if to ask if she thought he was a moron.

“Oh, fine you stubborn ass.” She said rolling her eyes with a fond smile.

“Yes, my dear, but I just so happen to be your stubborn ass.” He said with a self-satisfied smirk giving her a kiss before heading towards the table the kids were at.

“That you are.” She said softly, as she lowered herself to a chair close by.

“So, mamas worried she’ll have the baby die before it comes to meet us?” Genie asked once she saw Spock beside their table.

“Yes,” Spock said with a soft smile to his daughter’s confused look, “because she had to go through the pain of losing her little brother before she could meet him and she doesn’t want you two to go through that.” He said subtly bypassing the fact it would probably break Spark’s heart as well.

“Huh, but we all know that, uncle Kirk won’t let that happen neither will uncle McCoy.” She said with a satisfied nod of her head and determined look on her face.

“No, no they won’t if they can help it your sibling will come to the Enterprise as healthy as you two did.” Spock said smiling at the honorifics everyone close to his wife had gained as the children grew up.

“Right, and Uncle Scotty, aunt Uhura, Uncle Sulu, and Uncle Chekov will keep an eye on her too.” Serchuk said arms crossed in determination and surety.

“Ya, and she has us and daddy too.” Genie added looking at her brother with a huge smile that made her look like an adolescent Spark, causing Spock to grin and ruffle her hair.

“That’s exactly right on every count. But, we will let your mother tell everyone I don’t think any of us three would survive that.” He said in a conspiratorial whisper with a wink. “Well, your mother’s physically and emotionally drained so we’re going to go to our quarters and nap. Be good and don’t cause any trouble, please.” He said standing back up to look at them.

“Yes, papa.” Genie said with the most adorable serious expression.

“I’ll keep an eye on her, father.” Serchuk said in his Vulcan monotone.

“Alright then, we’ll see you at dinner.” Spock said turning to go.

“Father, have a good rest.” Serchuk said with a worried look at his mother.

“We will.” Spock said following his gaze.

“Are you ready, love?” Spock asked coming to Spark’s side.

“Yes, quite.” She said yawning.

“You know,” Spock said smiling as they walked into their quarters, “Genie is a carbon copy of you when we we’re that age?”

“Huh, how do you mean?” Spark asked as she pulled her over shirt off to put on the back of the couch.

“When I went to talked to them she was talking about how McCoy and Kirk would make sure the baby stayed safe until it was born. She smiled and looked just like you when we were younger and you’d find a new fact or book you never knew or read.” He replied seeing her sleepy face smiling at him.

“Oh, really? Well that’s a problem, seeing that when I was little I had boys all around me and dad had to practically beat them off with a stick. But if she’s anything like me she’ll focus on work and studies instead of boys. Hopefully at least.” She said with a smirk at Spock’s eye roll.

“Indeed, though if I remember correctly most of them had had their noses broken by you at least once.” He said wrapping her in his arms.

“True.” She said with another yawn and a stretch.

“Indeed, now should we go to sleep?” He asked with a chuckle rubbing her back.

“Mmhmm, sounds good.” She mumbled into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Okay, then.” He said holding her tighter since she was beginning to sag in his arms again.

“Spark,” He whispered into the air around them.

“Mm.” She mumbled already asleep.

“Well, this explains a lot of why she hasn’t been sleeping when I’m on missions.” He said to himself carrying her to the bed and laying her down.

A few hours later.

“Shh, be quiet, Genie. Mom was dead on her feet earlier, she needs sleep.” Serchuk whispered as they entered the family quarters.

“I know that, last mission daddy went on she didn’t sleep at all and it was like almost a month long mission.” Genie whispered back.

“At all?” they heard from the desk in the corner of the room, causing both children to flinch.

“Yes, sir, she wouldn’t sleep.” Serchuk said looking at Spock fidgeting from foot to foot.

“And when she did she tossed and turned and didn’t actually get any rest.” Genie put in quietly looking at her feet.

“Come here.” Spock said softly holding his hands out to them.

“We were worried, daddy.” Genie said crawling into Spock’s lap.

“We couldn’t get ahold of you, because we were busy keeping an eye on her.” Serchuk said following his sister’s actions after a moment’s hesitation.

“I see.” Spock said holding both children, who were now snuggling against him looking for comfort. “Anything else I should know?” He asked knowing that they would tell him if they were worried enough to not be able to call him because they were watching her so closely.

“Well, well she, I don’t know how to describe it.” Serchuk said frazzled.

“She’d get really jittery when she would leave the rooms. Then one time she heard you might have been hurt she freaked and ran to your bedroom and wouldn’t come out for two days.” Genie said concentrating hard on what she was saying.

“I remember that the day before you all came back. She, she was helping Uncle Scotty in the engine room and feinted on her way out. She scared the heck out of Scotty and he ended up carrying her to Med. Bay.” Serchuk whispered knowing his father’s temperament in regards to Spark.

“What happened after that?” Spock asked obviously controlling his temper.

“Once she was in Med. Bay, Nurse Chapel ran some tests and told them to take her to her quarters.” Genie said slowly connecting the dots as best she could.

“Then you and Uncle Kirk got back the next day really early and she was still asleep.” Serchuk said coming to the same conclusion Genie did.

“Alright, thank you both for telling me. Now why were you two sneaking into the room anyhow?” He asked with a knowing look at both of them as they turned light green from their collars to the tips of their ears.

“We were gonna see if she was sleeping sound.” Genie finally said in a soft mumbling voice.

“We were worried, she looked like she was about to fall down.” Serchuk whispered looking at the door to his parent’s room.

“Yes, she is sleeping soundly. If you’d like to check go ahead.” Spock said smiling at their concern as they hopped off his lap to check on their mother.

“Satisfied?” Spock asked raising an eye brow once they had shut the door.

“Yes.” They both said letting out breaths of relief, “Father, we may only be seven but we’re definitely not dumb.” Serchuk said defensively.

“Besides, we worry about you too, so just leave us be you didn’t see how distressed she was when you were gone.” Genie said letting out a sigh as she looked back to the door.

“These things I know.” He said blinking at their responses.

“We know.” Serchuk said as they both crawled back into Spock’s lap seeking comfort from his embrace.

“Why are you suddenly seeking comfort?” He asked bewildered they never seek comfort unless it’s offered.

“We were scared even Serchuk even though he’ll deny it whole heartedly.” Genie said burying her face in her father’s chest like Spark often does.

“She’s right though.” Serchuk said mimicking his sister.

“Hay, why wasn’t I invited to the group hug?” They heard from the door way.

“Damn, should have been quieter.” Serchuk mumbled under his breath.

“Language and I got up on my own, Serchuk.” Spark said wrapping her arms around Spock’s neck from behind and ruffling Genie and Serchuk’s hair. “Now, what are you three plotting?” She asked with a soft smile.

“Nothing, dear, though I do believe we have things to talk about.” Spock said brushing their fingers together.

“About what?” She asked puzzled.

“Things that have been brought to my attention. Serchuk, Genie, go do your homework or something.” He said softly nudging them off his lap and onto the floor.

“Okay, daddy, come on, Serchuk, let’s go see if Uncle Scotty will tell us more about the warp drive.” Genie said dragging Serchuk behind her.

“Hehe, only those two.” Spark giggled as they rushed out the door.

“Indeed, now,” Spock began turning his chair to pull Spark into his lap, “what’s this I heard that you didn’t sleep the whole time I was away on the last mission? And you feinted in the engine room causing Scotty to have to carry you to Med. Bay? And the fact you locked yourself in our room when you heard I may have been injured?” He asked with a raised eye brow when her ears and face started to turn jade green.

“Well, you see I was worried so I couldn’t sleep which lead to the feinting and the whole room thing I think was a micro panic attack.” She said not looking at him as she said this.

“But, yet you didn’t think to call me about any of this, instead you let the kids worry about you so badly they didn’t have time to call me, Fascinating.” He said with a dry tone.

“Yes, I know I just didn’t want to worry you and I thought I would be fine. I’m sorry I should have called you when I first started feeling off.” She whispered into his neck as he rubbed her back.

“And you didn’t think to tell me when we got back that morning?” He asked with a raised eye brow and a look of hurt on his face, “Did you not think you could trust me?”

“Of course I know I can trust you, but when you got home I was fine I decided it was only logical to leave it be.” She replied as if he should have already figured out her motives.

“My dear, I love you. You are one of the most intelligent women I know but, you can be a complete idiot sometimes.” He whispered into her hair.

“Thank you for that.” She said rolling her eyes at him.

“You’re welcome. Now, shall we go to dinner?” He asked hugging her.

“Yes, that sounds great.” She said getting up with Spock’s hand still in hers.

One month later.

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make!” Spark said finally deciding to make her announcement.

“Okay, Spark, what’s up?” Kirk asked seeing she brought the kids with her.

“Well, Genie and Serchuk will be having a younger sibling in about eight months.” She said with a soft smile.

“Congratulations!” Uhura said with a big smile at her honorary niece and nephew.

“Ya, and mama said we gets to decide on the name, aunt Uhura!” Genie said rushing over to talk to Uhura.

“Ya, and I get to help dad with everything that has pieces and parts that connect.” Serchuk said walking over to Scotty with an engineering book and note pad in hand.

“Good for you.” Scotty said smiling at the book Serchuk was carrying knowing he was going to be asked to teach the boy what everything meant.

Four months later.

“Spock, I hurt all over.” Spark whined as she sat on the bed, now the only thing comfortable enough to sit on in her opinion.

“Yes, dear I know.” Spock said knowing it was nothing to worry about since she had been whining like a three year old for the past two days about her aches and pains.

“How much longer till I can be little again?” She asked turning onto her side to look at him.

“Hm, about three months yet.” Spock said looking up from his PADD at her, “Though according to everything I’ve read you don’t really get that big when pregnant. Most women gain forty plus pounds while you maxed out at twenty when you were pregnant with the twins.” He said smiling at her look of ‘I don’t care’.

“Well, that’s still too big when it’s all in my middle.” She said irritably snuggling closer to Spock.

“Yes, I know, not too much longer, and you’ll be your usual size.” He said with a chuckle at her over affectionate behavior.

“What’s so funny?” She asked yawning.

“Just thinking of how affectionate you are when pregnant.” Spock said smiling at her sleepy shadowed face. “Sleep now, you need it.” He said softly brushing his finger down her face.

Three months later.

“McCoy make it quick would you I don’t feel like having to be in my room again to have them.” Spark said while waiting for McCoy to hurry with his medical juju.

“’Kay, you can push now.” McCoy said rolling his eyes.

“Okay I’ve done this once I can do it again.” She said as the pushed hard as she could, after two pushes.

“Okay, you my dear have a talent for quick labors.” McCoy said astonished.

“Ha, ya, well call for the kids give her to Spock and I’m going to get some sleep that isn’t plagued by waking up to get comfortable again.” She said with her adorable yawn.

“Alright, get some rest.” Spock said taking, Valor from McCoy.

“I can’t believe it.” Nurse Chapel said looking at all the readings.

“What can’t you believe?” McCoy asked cooing at Valor.

“Spark all the weight she gains she loses right after the baby’s born, it’s unbelievable.” Chapel said with barely contained awe.

“That, my dear Chapel, is the gift of being me.” Spark said with a smug grin as she got comfortable.


End file.
